


关于罗密欧的撅嘴

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 短打摸鱼
Kudos: 2





	关于罗密欧的撅嘴

罗密欧有的时候会下意识地撅嘴，通常是在某些不顺心的事情发生或者遇到什么二十出头的年轻人都会遇见的困难的时候。比如说茂丘西奥又在路上去挑衅提尔伯特，或者班伏里奥不顾他的意愿拽着他去参加卡普莱特家的舞会，再比如说当他和朱丽叶一见钟情却必须离开这场舞会的时候。这个动作并不代表什么不满或者郁闷，只不过是一个连本人都没注意到过的习惯。

但朱丽叶注意到过三次。

第一次是在卡普莱特的舞会上。他们在面具的掩盖下亲吻，罗密欧的嘴唇柔软而干燥，带着大少爷特有的来自威尼斯的香气，像会落在你的阳台上啼叫的夜莺，带着青涩和纯洁。所以当奶妈拽着她离开舞会，提尔伯特在她身后跟随的时候，她转头注意到罗密欧低着头，略带沮丧地撅着嘴，直到被茂丘西奥拽走，这个小小的习惯也没有从他的脸上消失。

第二次是在罗密欧爬到她的阳台上的时候。朱丽叶听过世界之王这个名号，所以当她略带戏弄地说罗密欧一定跟许多人许下过爱的宣言的时候，她看见对方又因为不被信任而撅起了嘴唇。罗密欧像只被抛弃的狗狗站在她的阳台上，皱着眉毛，撅着嘴唇思考着该如何让她相信他的真心。“我们结婚吧！”失落和不安从那撅着的嘴唇上消失，取而代之是一抹照进仇恨的清亮的微笑。

第三次是在罗密欧被流放出维罗纳的时候。奶妈的声音打断了他们唯一一次的缠绵，罗密欧从床上跳起来去找那件长到会遮住手心的外套。“我要离开你了，”罗密欧又在撅着嘴了，但这次带着无奈与绝望，朱丽叶确定那嘴唇内侧一定被咬得鲜血淋淋，就像他们的被诅咒的爱情。他从朱丽叶的窗台跳下，咬着带着弧度的嘴唇隐入月色当中。

第四次，罗密欧的嘴唇失去了生命力，像两片干瘪苍白被太阳忽略的花瓣，紧紧地抿在一起，没有任何让她深深爱着的颜色。

朱丽叶把匕首插向自己。


End file.
